


What Happens in the Library...

by OswinTheStrange



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Humor, Making Out, Slightly Smutty, interruptions, lip biting, reader is super shy and awkward, rowena is unfairly seductive, the boys are horrified
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 16:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14572968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OswinTheStrange/pseuds/OswinTheStrange
Summary: Rowena and Reader have a little fun in the librarySet during 13x21, with Reader instead of Gabriel





	What Happens in the Library...

"Think the boys are going to take much longer?" you asked idly. You were getting impatient. Yes, deciding on whether or not to go after Lucifer for his grace was a decision that couldn't be made lightly, but you were sure the boys knew that in the end it was the only option they had, as much as you hated it. Sam, Dean, and Castiel were discussing it now. Gabriel had gone off to tend to his wounded pride, leaving just you and Rowena in the library.

"The three amigos? With their bro-hugs, pep talks, and melodrama... count on it," Rowena said.

"Fun," you muttered. You browsed the bookshelves, thinking there might be at least something interesting to hold your attention until the boys were ready to get to work. Unfortunately, the Men of Letters reading choices all looked rather dry and boring. Lovely.

As you looked through the books, you could feel eyes watching you. You ignored it at first. Probably just your imagination acting up. But it persisted. You turned your head, only to see Rowena's quickly turning hers to look somewhere else. ' _Was she just... checking me out_ _?_ ' you wondered. ' _No way. Well... maybe._ '

You wouldn't consider yourself particularly attractive, but it's not as though you and Rowena hadn't flirted before. It had never been serious, but it still happened. And there was  _definite_  chemistry, there. Even someone as oblivious as you could sense it.

Rowena still had her head firmly turned from you, giving you the chance to let your eyes roam her body. Or, what you could see, as half of it was under the table. Fiery hair, gorgeous eyes, surprisingly toned arms, and lips that you knew could form into a breathtaking smile. She was stunning. And had an air of attraction that you couldn't ignore. It had affected quite of a few of your dreams and night time fantasies. Not that you'd ever tell her that. You didn't want to sound like a creeper.

She looked back to you, a smirk forming on her lips, and you quickly looked back at the books. Your heart beat increased as your face warmed, embarrassed that you probably just got caught staring at her.

"So, we've a little time," Rowena said. You glanced back at her, freezing in her gaze. "How would you like to fill it?"

Her voice had lowered and her eyes stared into yours. It was like they were piercing your soul, peeling back layers and layers until your thoughts and desires were laid before her. Your heart raced, brain ceasing to function properly. You could only stare, wide-eyed, a deer in headlights, as you tried to make your mouth move. "What?" was all you could manage.

Her smirk grew, mischief lighting up her eyes as she stood from her chair. Each movement was light and graceful. She stepped towards you, like a cat prowling towards its prey. Each step echoed around the library. She stopped just in front of you, your bodies centimeters from touching. You could smell her perfume, sweet and flowery and probably costing more than all your possessions combined.

"Um... hi," you stammered. The one part of your brain that was still semi-functioning cursed you. ' _Hi? Seriously? Idiot!_ ' You wanted to fix it, but your brain wasn't giving you any suggestions.

Rowena chuckled, light and clear, bringing a smile to your face and a skip in your heartbeat. "Hello, darling," she said. Her hand reached up behind your head, lightly grasping your neck and pulling you into a kiss. Your brain was like a computer, shorting out and ceasing to work properly. Your body, however, responded immediately, kissing back and wrapping your arms around her waist.

She led the kiss at first, deepening it, coaxing your lips open and encouraging your tongue to meet hers. She knew exactly what to do and how to do it, and within moments you were putty in her hands, moaning into her mouth as sparks erupted all over your body. It wasn't until she bit your lip, sharp pain erupting and clearing your head a bit, that you took control.

Your lips still pressed together, you walked her backwards until she was pressed up against the book shelf. She let out a squeak in surprise, the noise quickly turning into a moan as your body pressed against hers. She pulled away, panting and lips swollen as she looked at you hungrily. You both took a moment to catch your breath, only to pull each other into a demanding, passionate kiss. Hands were everywhere. Sliding through hair, pulling Rowena's shirt off, groping and caressing curves. It was frenzied madness of the best kind.

Your jacket was pushed from your shoulders and you laid it down on the ground, motioning for Rowena to lie down on it. "Such a gentlewoman," she purred, laying down. Her hair spread around her head like a fiery halo, but the rest of her was delicious sin incarnate. Hungry eyes, a devilish smirk, smooth skin and tempting breasts encased only in a black bra.

Every time you imagined this, it was always much slower. You wanted to take your time, to worship her as a woman, a queen, like her deserved. But even the boys wouldn't take  _that_  long to come to a decision, so it would have to wait until later.

You sank down to your knees, crawling over her and pressing a line of kisses down her neck. You were soft and hesitant at first, knowing her history, but she leaned her head back, baring her neck to you. A sign of trust you didn't take lightly. You moved lower towards her breasts, kissing the tops of them while your hands moved to caress them through the fabric of her bra. She let out soft moans, each one music to your ears, and your hands moved to the clasp.

"Guys?"

You held back a loud swear, but Rowena gasped and cried out in surprise as Dean's voice rang throughout the room. You quickly helped her put her shirt back on and she ran out to greet the boys as you pulled your jacket back on.

You poked your head out from behind the bookshelf, seeing Sam, Dean, and Castiel wearing shocked expression as their minds tried to catch up with what was going on.

"We were just... ah," Rowena began, trying to find an excuse.

"Reading!" you exclaimed, grabbing a random book from the shelf. "Just a good look at... oh." The book you had grabbed was about sex magic. Probably the only interesting book in the  _entire_  library and you'd found it at the absolute worst moment. Irony was a cruel bitch. "N-Nevermind!" you stammered, shoving the book back in its place.

Dean's face was a mixture of confusion and shock, while Sam looked absolutely horrified on what he'd just walked in on. Castiel had taken the 'if I don't look, it's not real and it can't hurt me' approach by looking firmly at the floor.

"Did you boys, ah, arrive at a decision?" Rowena asked, trying to distract everyone.

The room was awkwardly silent for a moment before Dean spoke, motioning to his brother. "Sam has a plan."

'I _f only he'd taken a little longer to come up with it',_ you thought ruefully. As Rowena would say, ' _Bloody Winchesters_ '.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my wonderful editor, Marrilyn  
> I haven't written in a while, but I thought this would be fun! Hope ya'll enjoy!


End file.
